dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Kings of Strife/Vainia
Nolstuvainia "Vainia" Sestrum is an antagonist of Kings of Strife. A noble, stubborn, and melancholy girl who hails from the royal family of a weak, poor, and small country, she ventured into unknown territory to restore her bloodline's glory and soon became entangled and connected with Gin Taoris. Profile Personality As a person raised as a princess of a nation, Vainia has grown to become a very selfish and graceful woman. She has most qualities of a noble, such as a regal figure and a sort of "looking down" attitude to most people, but at the same time resents this stereotype and contradicts it in most ways. She goes about most of her actions, in fact, because of her self-given mission to end all injustice on the people of Mortis, her country. Vainia always had a dominant, head-strong, and powerful attitude since she was very young. Because of the complacent nature of her parents and all previous royals, she was theorized by some to be adopted or stolen from another family (although such rumors are untrue). Ever since she was aware of the extreme poverty within her own country and the prosperity of neighboring Inusia, she held a gripping resentment of inequality and other "injustices". She takes herself to act for the common good, no matter what must be done to accomplish said goals. In addition, she is a very independent and self-sufficient person, going so far as to execute herself and dive into heavy studies for years just so that she can right these wrongs, instead of using her country's power and relying on diplomacy. Appearance Vainia is a rather petite girl, just barely gracing 5 feet tall and only weighing 110 pounds. She is not very tan and has a touch of an olive complexion. In addition, she has emerald green eyes and long, straight brown hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. Vainia's primary appearance is that of the school uniform at Zeta Academy, from which she hails. It consists of brown shoes, black stockings, a slate colored skirt, and a cool gray shirt with burgundy lining. Vainia wears the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, a brown belt on her waist that holds her rapier, and a black arm warmer over her right forearm. In addition, she wears a series of cool gray arm bands around her left arm, to symbolize her position in the school hierarchy. Backstory Vainia is the crown princess of the kingdom of Mortis, a long line of monarchs in a country not adjusting to the rapidly evolving world and worse off for it. As Vainia grows up and observes the small nation that she would inherit, she is horrified and resentful of the sheer poverty and low standards of its people. More shocking to her is the resolved morale of its people, including her parents, but the fact that does the most impact is that all of the countries surrounding the Mortisian peninsula were very successful and wealthy in the world economy. Little does Vainia know that Mortis is not only economically weak with its little resources and high debt, but the country also lacks a Crystal and a sizeable military force, two very essential components to being a strong and self-sufficient nation in the world of Kings of Strife. Crystals are ancient, man-made artifacts that capture the very essence of ages old magic and power; they naturally draw in resources and sheer power to a nation or even a person. Again, she is ignorant of this fact, and within the girl grows a powerful resentful spirit at the juxtaposition of her people's problems. When she becomes of age of independence, Vainia decides that she can no longer tolerate living and ruling a state that cannot even stand on its own two feet. She temporarily deserts her fast approaching position as Queen and manages her way to southern Inusia. Over the course of a few weeks, she travels to the other side of the country to Zeta, a city in eastern Inusia that is most known for its Zeta Academy, the go-to place for adolescent and young adult royals, nobles, and wealthy people around the world. She enrolls and engrosses herself in the combat and history curriculum, her sole goal being that she needs as much power as she can so that she can forcibly bring her nation to the modern age. While studying at Zeta Academy for the next few years, Vainia comes across an ancient art when reading about the Crystals, an art lost when the age of magic died in the countless years of Crystal Wars - the art of runes. Out of pure curiosity, she attempts to undergo a rune ritual, only to find herself somehow able to summon their power and effectively use the magic runes. With such an awesome new power in hand, Vainia continues to bide her time and train herself to the limit - for any strong revolution needs a strong leader. Abilities Vainia is a warrior whose primary weapon is a rapier. Besides the flimsy sword, however, she is very skilled at manipulating the ancient art of rune magic. These can be used to trap the enemy or set up buffs for her own attacks in the form of various boosts, allowing her to strengthen herself or weaken the enemy before she defeats them. Using her two abilities in tandem, as well as manipulating her intellect and powerful authority, can make her quite a formidable fighter. Vainia is a very offensive-oriented fighter with little defense. While her runes can be used to cover her own back, they are much better suited to powering up her moves and causing the enemy's defense to falter. Runic Fencing Quotes Music *''Main Theme: Once and Future Queen, originally Mysterious Forest *''World Map Theme: Ambitious Heir, originally Sorrowful Queen *''Normal Battle: Crash of Destiny, originally Fate of the Fairies *''Boss Battle: Crossing Pastures, originally Illbern Ruins *''Final Boss Battle: Icon of the Future, originally Nihilistic Icon Trivia *Birthday: November 19 (Scorpio)